community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Geothermal Escapism
Plot End Tag Troy asks LeVar Burton questions about Star Trek but, rather than criticisms of various episodes, he asks about the minutiae of on-set life. Recurring themes Continuity *'That just happened:' This episode deals with Troy's departure which was announced at the end of the previous episode, "Cooperative Polygraphy". *'Returning students:' Fat Neil, Garrett, Vicki, Magnitude, Leonard, and Star-Burns participate in the game. *'Returning Faculty': Ian Duncan and Buzz Hickey return. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball:' Chang screams that his celebrity crush is Nathan Fillion who guest stars in the next episode, "Analysis of Cork-Based Networking". *'Previously:' **The Community Webisode series "Study Break" was the first time the study group tried to play a game of lava. **In the Season Two episode "Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking", Troy was catatonic in the presence of LeVar Burton. **A box of "Rod & Barry's Plumbing" brand pipe wrenches is in the basement shelves knocked down by Hickey. In the Season Three Episode The First Chang Dynasty, Troy and Abed use the pseudonyms Rod and Barry when pretending to be plumbers to infiltrate Greendale. **A version of the Styx song Come Sail Away plays as Troy boards the Childish Tycoon and leaves Greendale. Troy once mentioned in the Season One episode "Debate 109" that the song makes him cry. Though he doesn't cry in this episode, the song plays during the part of the episode he might be expected to tear up: the farewell. **The school is once again taken over by a supposedly simple game that turns serious because of a high stakes prize. **Troy, Shirley, Pierce and Star Burns played a variant of the lava game while taking a sailing class in "Beginner Pottery", with the parking lot serving as the ocean and Pierce "drowning". It was during this class that Troy would learn some of the skills he would need to complete the voyage he embarks on at the end of this episode. *'Familiar face': Actor LeVar Burton, last seen in the Season Two episode "Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking", makes his return as Troy's co-captain for his voyage. *'Discontinuity': In this episode Jeff tells Troy that he never left Colorado yet in the Season One episode "Communication Studies" he told Britta that he went to Disneyland once. It's possible he was lying in both cases just to make the other person feel better. Running gags *'Attention students!:' Dean Pelton announces over the PA system that in honor of Troy's leaving Abed will be hosting a campus wide game of "Hot Lava". *'Raging against the machine:' Britta regrets the homogenization of world culture due to American imperialism. *'Troy and Abed in the morning:' The duo sing "Troy and Abed in a bubble" while zorbing. *'WWBJD:' Shirley has a wall of the fallen participants of the Hot Lava competition which is divided between those who are Christian and those who are Secular. *'Britta'd:' Britta catches herself before Britta'ing her goodbye to Troy. Pop culture references *'Shout out:' **Annie mentions the "reverse Danny Thomas" as the name for a way to move around on chairs without touching the floor. **Chang loudly proclaims that his same sex celebrity crush is Nathan Fillion. **Abed mentions the character Keyser Söze, a pseudonym for Kevin Spacey's character in The Usual Suspects. **The name of Troy's boat, 'Childish Tycoon', is a reference to Donald Glover's rap career, under the stage name Childish Gambino, a 'tycoon' that he left Community to persue. *'IMDb:' Abed wasn't a fan of the climax of The Jewel of the Nile. *'TV Guide:' Troy asks LeVar Burton inconsequential questions about Star Trek. *'Product placement': **Britta mentions how the magazine "Teen Vogue" is setting a terrible example for today's young women. **Chang apparently pays his group of "Locker Boys" in M&M's. *'Name that tune:' Aimee Mann's cover of Come Sail Away plays at the end of the episode. Another song by the singer ("Wise Up") was previously featured in "Spanish 101". Meta references *'Homage:' **Most of the episode takes place in a dystopian/fantasy environment inspired by films such as Mad Max and Hook. Shirley's Island can be seen as a reference to the floating community in Waterworld. **When Troy and Abed leave Shirley Island in the orb, the Wilhelm Scream can be heard. *'IRL:' Magnitude proclaims that he is actually British. The actor who portrays him, Luke Youngblood, is British. *'Use your allusion:' **Chang and his "locker boys" are dressed up like Rufio and the lost boys from the film Hook. **Garrett telling a story on Shirley's Island about the "Now, now" times is a reference to "The Tell" segment in "Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome". **Abed's fall into the lava references the fall of Sméagol in "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King". ''Similarly, Troy's fall into the lava is similar to Ripley's suicide in ''"Alien 3". ''Like Ripley, Troy also returns as a "clone". Quotes Production }} Production diagram for the introduction of the "Juggernaut" Behind the scenes video Gallery Episode clip Promotional photos Geothermal escapism.png 5X5 Promo pic1.jpg 5X5 Promo pic2.jpg 5X5 Promo pic3.jpg 5X5 Promo pic4.jpg 5X5 Promo pic5.jpg 5X5 Promo pic6.jpg 5X5 Promo pic7.jpg Behind the scenes photos Writer Tim Saccardo posted a few exclusive behind the scenes photos of the making of this episode on his Twitter account. Saccardo5X1.jpg Saccardo5X2.jpg Saccardo5X5 3.jpg Saccardo5X5 4.jpg Saccardo5X5 5.jpg Saccardo5X5 6.jpg Saccardo5X5 7.jpg Saccardo5X5 8.jpg Saccardo5X5 9.jpg Saccardo5X5 10.jpg Saccardo5X5 11.jpg Saccardo5X5 12.jpg Saccardo5X5 13.jpg Saccardo5X5 14.jpg Saccardo5X5 15.jpg Saccardo5X5 16.jpg Saccardo5X5 17.jpg Saccardo5X5 18.jpg Saccardo5X5 19.jpg Saccardo5X5 20.jpg Saccardo5X5 21.jpg Saccardo5X5 22.jpg Saccardo5X5 23.jpg External links *Tim Saccardo twitter Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Community Episodes